Sweet Lips
by Miss Lithium
Summary: Pero no debía hacerlo, Mikasa jamas lo perdonaría. Independientemente de lo que él quisiera o pensara, ella lo veía como su familia, como un hermano. Se supone que el debería sentirse de la misma forma, ¿No? EreMika.


_****Sweet lips****_

* * *

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Hajime "La llama Asesina" Isayama.

* * *

 **Summary**

Pero no debía hacerlo, Mikasa jamas lo perdonaría. Independientemente de lo que él quisiera o pensara, ella lo veía como su familia, como un hermano. Se supone que el debería sentirse de la misma forma, ¿No?

* * *

 ** _NotitaCaguai:_** Disfruten :D

* * *

Eren empujó con cuidado la puerta, y echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación.

Sobre la cama, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Mikasa. Al parecer seguía dormida.

Se deslizó silenciosamente dentro del pequeño espacio, que contenía una cama, un closet y una pequeña mesa. Paró al quedar frente a la cama, y dejó el plato de comida que llevaba consigo sobre la mesita, al lado de la cama.

Mikasa se había desmayado mientras entrenaba, no había estado comiendo adecuadamente, más el esfuerzo físico, provocó que su cuerpo colapsara.

La expedición a la Muralla María ya tenia fecha, lo que tenia a todos con los nervios de punta, especialmente a él. Pero como siempre, Mikasa llevaba sus preocupaciones a otro extremo, descuidando su persona y obligando a su cuerpo a pedir un descanso a la fuerza.

Armin lo había enviado allí, con un plato de comida, para que se asegurara de que Mikasa estuviera descansando y que comiera algo. Él no veía aquello necesario, aunque tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer. Pensó en regañarle o algo así, pero de todas formas ella no iba a hacerle caso.

Iba a retirarse de la habitación para dejar a su compañera dormir, cuando detecto un movimiento al otro lado de la cama que llamó su atención. Miró con detenimiento el lugar de donde captó dicha sombra. No pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos antes de que volviera a moverse, dándole a Eren la oportunidad de distinguir que era.

Era un cucaracha. Estaba posada sobre la pared, a la izquierda de la cama. Y se veía con intenciones de subirse allí, estaba bastante cerca.

Algo que probablemente no muchas personas sabían, era que Mikasa detestaba las cucarachas. Ella se caracterizaba por su indiferencia a casi todo, sin embargo, cualquiera podría notar esa expresión que cruzaba su rostro de infinito asco y repugnancia cuando veía una cucaracha, un espectáculo digno de ver. No descansaba hasta ver el pobre insecto muerto, así le tomara horas atraparlo.

Él no compartía dicho sentimiento, prefería alejarse de ellas antes que tomar el esfuerzo de matarlas, pero lamentablemente esta vez le tocaba hacerlo. Sabiendo lo mucho que Mikasa las odiaba, no iba a ser tan insensible de dejar que esa cucaracha se paseara sobre la cama y posiblemente sobre su comida, lo que era asqueroso.

Entonces, vio como la cucaracha se movía, quedando a solo unos pocos centímetros de la cama.

Mierda, iba a ser complicado.

Si la cucaracha avanzaba solo un poco más, terminaría sobre la cama, y después seria casi imposible matarla sin despertar a Mikasa. No podía rodear la cama para llegar al otro lado y atraparla, porque eso podría ahuyentarla y dirigirla justamente a donde no quería.

Su única opción era interceptarla a través de la cama. Por suerte, esta era algo estrecha, podría llegar al otro lado con tan solo inclinarse un poco. También corría bastantes riesgos de despertarla, pero no había otra manera.

Sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo, Eren se despojó de uno de sus zapatos y se pegó a la cama. Apoyó una de sus manos con suavidad sobre ella para mantener el equilibrio, se inclinó y estiró la mano hasta acercarse lo suficiente al bicho para aplastarlo.

Todo iba bien hasta ahora, su objetivo no se había movido. Decidió no alargar más el proceso, y estampó el zapato contra la cucaracha, golpeando ruidosamente la pared.

La había cagado, joder.

Volteó el rostro hacia donde estaba el de Mikasa, para fijarse si la había despertado.

No, no la había despertado. Estaba bastante seguro de ello, puesto que su rostro se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del de ella. Ni siquiera se había percato de lo mucho que se había inclinado, casi se estaba apoyando del cuerpo de Mikasa. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la suave respiración de ella chocar contra su rostro.

Era raro, se supone que debería alejarse para no despertarla, pero no lo hizo. Estaba paralizado, era incomodo, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latía con fuerza.

Mierda, no debió acercarse tanto.

Inconscientemente, su mirada se posó justamente donde temía que lo hiciera, sus labios.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Algo que que nadie sabia, y que él no revelaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, era la gran atracción que sentía por los labios de Mikasa. Era una estupidez que lo torturaba de vez en cuando.

Ni siquiera era algo que él había adquirido a voluntad, todo empezó por una de las malditas "charlas" que tuvieron en el Reclutamiento. Alguien había hecho el comentario sobre lo provocativo que le resultaban aquellos labios, y sobre lo mucho que deseaba probarlos. Muchos secundaron dicha idea. Él, por su parte, nunca había sido un participe activo de dichas conversaciones, no le interesaban mucho, pero no podía evitar escucharlas. Esa lo había sorprendido, nunca se había percatado de ello, y por curiosidad, le echó un vistazo a la boca de su compañera. Desde entonces, se había convertido en su pecaminosa obsesión.

No era algo que tuviera siempre en mente, pero de vez en cuando, esos pensamientos atacaban su mente. A veces Mikasa le hablaba y él clavaba su mirada en sus labios, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Lo malo no era que le parecieran atractivos, sino que cuando los veía o pensaba en ellos, lo asaltaba la duda; ¿A que sabrán? Era algo que ya habían discutido sus compañeros, algunos chicos decían que quizás sepan dulces, llevándose de la tonalidad rosada que poseían, otros, decían que sabían agridulces, por la personalidad tan fría que la caracterizaba. Pero nada era seguro, puesto que nadie los había probado.

Él quería hacerlo.

Justo ahora, estaba tan cerca de ellos, podría probarlos.

Pero no debía hacerlo, Mikasa jamas lo perdonaría. Independientemente de lo que él quisiera o pensara, ella lo veía como su familia, como un hermano. Se supone que el debería sentirse de la misma forma, ¿No?

Pero no lo hacia, no lo hacia y nunca lo haría.

Mikasa estaba inconsciente, no se daría cuenta. Quizás besarla no seria tan fantástico como el pensaba, quizás era bastante común y al saberlo perdía todo interés en ella.

Pero solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Eren se movió, acomodándose para tener un mejor acceso a su rostro. Deslizó con sus dedos el largo mechón de cabello que atravesaba su cara, y rompió la distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella. No los movía, estaba disfrutando de la placentera suavidad y calidez que le proporcionaba el simple contacto.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, la adrenalina viajaba por sus venas. A pesar de lo bien que se sentía el simple tacto entre ambas bocas, creía que iba a llorar de la impotencia. Era una injusticia que pueda sentirlos pero no probarlos, quería explorar cada centímetro de su boca, y no apartarse hasta averiguar que sabores ocultaba.

Pero no podía, si lo hacia probablemente terminaría despertandola. Y eso seria un desastre.

A regañadientes, Eren se apartó. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de Mikasa, asegurándose de que ella no estuviera despierta.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, las facciones relajadas, y respiraba paulatinamente.

Suspiró pesadamente, aliviado.

Recogió su zapato, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, antes de que pasara algo más.

Ya tendría tiempo de sentirse como la mierda por haber violado la privacidad de su "hermana". No había pensando en las arcadas que le provocaría esa palabra cuando alguien más la mencionara, puesto que todo el mundo los veía como "familia".

Pero ahora mismo nada de eso le importaba. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, y su mente no paraba de hacerle la misma pregunta, ¿Cuando volvería a besarla? A pesar de que había disfrutado de ese simple roce más de lo que hubiera imaginado, debía ser mil veces mejor, si ella le correspondía.

Pero a sinceridad no creía que eso llegara a pasar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hello! 3  
**

Lo se, lo se, andaba bien pinche perdida xD Pero volví para traerles algo de EreMika porque ustedes hijos de sus hermosas madres no escriben nada xD

Aunque el fic tenga faltas ortográficas, mucho Ooc, sea estúpido o cualquier disparate que se les ocurra, este fic es hermoso, porque es el único fic EreMika que van a encontrar.

 **Últimamente Fanfiction tiene tanto de EreMika en español como yo tengo de Rihanna. Osea, casi nada xD**

 **Así que me la pelan todos 7-7**

Neh, lo que pasa es que tengo como 7 fics EreMika por mitad que por alguna razón del destino no pude terminar, este fic es como una clase de milagro después de meses sin poder subir nada ;-;

 **Apreciaría MUCHO que me dejaran un review, enserio, es una gran motivación para mi saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo.**

Bueno, sin nada mas por decir, espero que les haya gustado lo que escribí.

 **Chaito 3**


End file.
